The present disclosure is related to a polyamide resin composition, a polyamide resin composition pellet group, a molded article, and a method for producing a polyamide resin composition.
Polyamide resins and polyester resins are used in various industrial fields because they have superior mechanical properties (mechanical strength, rigidity, impact resistance, etc.). Among such resins, Polyamide 66 is often employed as a composition which is complexed with inorganic fillers such as glass fibers, glass flakes, alumina fibers, and layered inorganic compounds, for the purpose of increasing the molecular weight as well as the mechanical properties and the sliding properties thereof, compared to normal Polyamide 66 for molding. Of these, glass fiber reinforced polyamide resin compositions that employ glass fibers as the inorganic filler are being focused on due to the high mechanical property improving effects thereof. Generally, glass fibers having the surfaces thereof processed with a glass fiber sizing agent such as a silane coupling agent and a film forming agent in order to obtain favorable interface states when complexed with polyamide, are utilized.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-128479 discloses a technique that complexes glass fibers, the surfaces of which have been processed with a glass fiber sizing agent having a copolymer of maleic anhydride and unsaturated monomer and a silane series coupling agent as its main components, with polyamide to improve antifreeze liquid resistance. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-227173 discloses a technique that improves the water resistance of the surfaces of glass fibers and a polyamide resin, employing a polycarbodiimide resin, a polyurethane resin, or a silane coupling agent. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-128480 discloses a Polyamide 66 resin composition that includes polyamide having a specific relative viscosity in sulfuric acid and glass fibers. International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/054774 discloses a polyamide resin composition that includes Polyamide 66 having a specific number average molecular weight, glass fibers, copper compounds, potassium halides, and melamine.